Fairytale
by Creirwy
Summary: This is an AU story Serena unknowingly goes back in time as she cast a spell to find her soulmate. The past isnt that great without modern convenience how will she cope and can she find her soulmate in time before the deadline?
1. It's Free To Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor Moon. 

A/n:

Summary: This is an AU story made by a hopeless romantic author.  ;0  Twin Flames (soul mates)- are said to be made of the same spirit. It is said that God made one spirit and divided it in half, creating the female and male counter parts. Having a soul mate and experiencing your life with them is truly the most enjoyable experience you will have here on earth. But finding your soul mate is no easy task is it? He can't be just around the block. How far will you go to find your soul mate? Your destined love or maybe you don't believe in true love at all?

Fairytale 

Chapter 1: It's Free To Dream

"Valentine's Day is coming in 3 days time! Can you believe it?" Minako Aino gushed to one of her best friend holding out a magazine Ad advertising a Valentine's Day dance to be held of Feb. 14. Mina sighed, then apparently noticing her friend's attention or lack of it rather, "Serena!" Mina whined.

"Hmm?" Serena murmured, still looking outside the window ignoring her friend. 

"Leave her alone." Rei sighed coming up behind her. 

"Well, anyway…I came here to invite you all to be present at this new club that's opening. And since I'm co-owner of the club we all get free tickets!" Mina announced enthusiastically. "Including your dates." She added with a nod.

"Really? You never told us you were planning to be co-owner." Lita asked sitting on the chair. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" Mina exclaimed. "Anyway, I need you all to be there to give support, since I'm going to be the one to cut the ribbon at the opening club." Mina declared. 

"That's wonderful. Why didn't you tell us sooner? Greg bought us tickets already. We were planning to go beforehand. We already hired a baby sitter to take care of little Jessie." Amy spoke with a smile. 

"So is everyone free? I want you all to be there." Mina spoke eyes twinkling with excitement, her hands clasped together.

"I think that it's going to be a fun event." Lita commented looking up from the magazine that she was reading. 

"Of course! I'm the one who helped organize it. It's going to be so cool." Mina said arrogantly flicking her hair over with her hand. 

 "I think I'll persuade Jed to take me." Rei decided. "If not he can sleep on the couch." She added with a growl. The others minus Serena laughed. "Serena?" Rei called out.

"Sure, whatever." Serena spoke barely glancing at them. 

"Now all I need to do is find dates, for you guys." Mina decided looking at her two friends, Lita, and Serena.

"Why do you have the one to pick our dates? Aren't you busy enough to look for your own?" Lita moaned fearing what kind of matchmaker stunts Mina was going to pull.

"Well…I don't need a date. I'm excused since I'm going to be hostess of the party." Mina spoke proudly. "And besides, I heard that the other co-owner is going to be hot!" Mina spoke in a confidential whisper. 

"Figures." Lita muttered.

"Don't bother looking for my date." Serena's muffled comment was heard. The girls turned to look to her. Ages ranging from 26-27, the girls were quite pretty, Amy was married, Rei engaged, Mina a happy spinster going on dates nearly everyday, Lita having just broken off from a long relationship and Serena a hopeless romantic who believed that true love couldn't be found in the present.

"Oooh! Are you going to the dance with Darien then?" Lita asked teasingly sitting beside Serena.

That got Serena's full attention. "Me? Go with that creep? Hah!" Serena snorted.

Mina shook her head. "I wonder why you are so dead set against that guy. He's gorgeous, rich, popular and sexy." Mina sighed. 

"Let's just say I have my reasons." Serena spoke her eyes darkening. "Not to mention, he's arrogant, conceited, stupid and a jerk." Serena finished. 

"Whatever, but he sure has got the hots for you." Mina tossed at her, her hand flicking her hair.

"Too bad for him." Serena grunted.  

"Sere, sere… no guy is perfect. What kind of guy are you exactly looking for?" Rei asked exasperated. "You're one of the prettiest girls in town, if not the most beautiful, and you're still not married or never had a long steady boyfriend either. Tell me when did you last go out on a date? And there's nothing wrong with you either." Rei raged on. "People are starting to believe your gay." She spoke annoyed.

"…" Serena just ignored her. 

"Let her mind her own business." Amy spoke to her friend's defense. 

"But she can't arrive to that event without a date!" Mina screeched. 

Serena rolled her eyes. "Relax, Min. it's not like the event of the year or something. I'm sure they will still let me in, even without a date." Serena consoled mockingly. Mina just glared at her.

"What do you mean not the event of the year? I'm panning it aren't I?" Mina demanded. "It's going to be all over the magazines! Tabloids! Newspaper! T.V. etc!" 

"Okay, okay." Serena soothed her. 

Mina huffed. "Oh c'mon Serena! It's going to be a Valentines Day dance. You need to have a date!" Mina griped urging her friend to give in. "If you aren't going to get a date, I am going to find one for you." Mina threatened.

"Don't you think I'm a bit too old for blind dates?" Serena groaned. Seeing Mina's determined expression made her stop her complaints. "Alright, alright. I'll ask a friend or something to go with me." Serena grumbled beaten.

Mina had on a triumphant smile. 

"Just don't fix me up with anyone ok?" Serena warned. "For the dance and for the rest of my life."

"Promise." Mina lied.

***

Serena stalked away broodingly. "Why did my friends have to hassle me with my love life? Can't they see that I can't fall in love with just anybody?" Serena thought with a sigh.  

_"So what exactly are you looking for?"_ Her mind asked.

"Oh no one special, Just someone who understands, someone who'll love and treasure me forever." Serena answered. "Why does love have to be so difficult?"  Serena groaned hugging her coat tighter as the wind picked up. 

Along the way, she passed by the mini market on the way to her house. People were busy buying, trading and bartering. Serena passed the same street countless times before only this time was different. Feeling eyes watching her, she felt Goosebumps on her flesh. Turning quickly around, she saw a pair of purple eyes watching her. Serena's eyes met with that of the stranger and their gazes locked for a moment, before the gypsy woman stood up and went inside her shop. 

Against her will, Serena move towards the shop. "PSYCHIC" was displayed at the window in huge bold letters. Hesitantly Serena entered the shop. Chimes were heard as soon as she entered and a smell kind of like cinnamon entered her nostrils. "Um, hello?" Serena called out quickly, the necklaces displayed on the opening window immediately entranced her, especially the white crystal. She bent down to inspect it when a voice startled her.

"Come in child." A woman spoke from the corner of the room. She was wearing a turban and huge hoop earrings; her costume was exactly what you saw on TV of a gypsy. 

Serena snapped back and walked over to the cozy little booth. She sat across the woman on a lumpy chair. Mentally smacking herself for wasting her time _"Might as well get on with it since I'm here anyway."_ Serena thought swallowing as the woman's gaze was piercing and a bit unsettling. Serena hesitantly opened her mouth when the woman cut her off.

"Well child? Get on with it." The woman prompted. The woman was in her mid 30's, she had a fine straight nose and a bit of angular chin, a slim build and from what Serena could tell from the wisps of hair that fell from her turban she had dark brown hair that was a bit curly. 

"Aren't you supposed to know my problems already?" Serena wondered wondering if this woman was a fake.

The woman had on an amused smile. "Listen Serena, I don't charge cheaply and I charge for the amount of time you spend here talking to me. Don't you want me give a solution for your problems rather than tell you your problems that you already know about?" The woman asked pointedly.

Serena gave a gasp. "How do you know my name?" 

The woman gave her a mysterious look. "Call me Abigail."

Serena nodded. "Ms. Abigail, I want to find my soul mate." Serena spoke honestly from the bottom of her heart.

Abigail had on a little smile. "Do you believe in soul mates dear?" She asked gazing penetratingly at Serena's sapphire eyes looking for any signs of doubt. Then she smiled. "Yes, you do believe." Abigail spoke softly as Serena shifted her gaze away.

"My friends ridicule me for my foolish dream. Are they right? Are there no such thing as soul mates?" Serena asked longingly.

Abigail looked at her deeply. "Who is to say what is true and what is not? Dreams are often made to be reality. The universe is a mystifying and complex thing." Serena found herself listening intently to the woman's words laced with so much knowledge. "I myself don't know if it is true or not." Abigail spoke finally.

Serena sighed. She checked her watch. "I think I'll be going now." She spoke starting to stand up. "How much do I need to pay?"

"Wait, I still haven't given you an answer to your wonderings. Do you wish to know? Do you wish to learn a chance way to find your soul mate?" Abigail called out stopping her.

Serena froze. "There is a way?" She whispered. Turning back to the woman her eyes lighting up, "Please tell me!" Serena begged.

"Now remember this is what I call a 'chance way'. Remember, no one really believes that the soul mate bond exists and that we even have soul mates at all. So there's a chance that if all doesn't go well, you will have to pay the consequence." Abigail warned.

"Spell thy wrongly cast, I pay the price at last. For there is no soul linked with mine, I am lost forever to within the pages of time." Abigail recited not explaining further. "Be careful if you wish to pursue what I am about to tell."

Serena gave a nod but her mind wasn't listening as her eyes were in a daze at the prospect of meeting her soul mate.

"There is a full moon tonight and by midnight I want you to go to a place where there are trees and where you most felt commune with nature. Bring a mirror and hold it in a way that the moon's rays will reflect upon it." Abigail gestures. Serena was listening intently taking out a notepad and taking notes.

"You must wear a simple white gown, like your night gown perhaps. And I want you to kneel, and in earnest pray to the goddess of love. No other thoughts must occupy your mind than the task at hand or something will go wrong." Abigail cautioned her eyes glowing in the dim light. 

"Goddess of love, bring me to a soul, whose heart beats same as mine. Who'll treasure me in eternity, a soul bounded with mine for all time." Abigail narrated.

After going through the procedure again, Serena stood up happily. "Oh thank you! Thank you!" Serena thanked profusely. "How much do I owe you?" Serena opened her purse to get her wallet.

"You don't need to pay me anything yet. I want to satisfy my customers first. If it doesn't work at least you wont call me a fraud for taking money on an innocent customer fooled by my trickery." Abigail answered standing up and placing a hand on hers. 

"Thank you." Serena once more spoke gratefully.

 Serena already walked a few blocks away from the shop when she felt something on her hand. She gasped and held it out to inspect it more in the lamplight. It was the exact necklace that she was admiring earlier. Serena turned back slightly and planned to go back to the shop to give it back but then thought better of it as she gazed at the setting sun. 

"It's too late to go back now. I might as well enjoy it for the time being. I'll return it tomorrow." Serena promised as she unclasped it and tied it on her neck.

After a few minutes she arrived on a white two-story house, with surrounding trees on its backyard. Serena got out her keys and entered. "I'm home." She whispered to the dark empty house. She flicked the lights on, revealing her cozy-looking living room. Going instantly to her room, she quickly prepared the objects that she would need for tonight. By 11:00 she was ready already. 11:45 she opened the door to her back yard and prepared to do the little ceremony on the back. She shivered as the cold night air sweep through the bare flesh that her short white gown failed to cover, on her neck was fastened, the white moon crystal that she now wore for good luck.

Silently, preparing the appropriate patterns in setting the candles, the mirror and everything else. She sat on the center and waited. 

"Am I crazy going through with this?" Serena mumbled to herself as the clock showed 11:50. "This might be a stupid hoax or something that, fortune tellers tell their customers to earn money. But then again she didn't charge me did she?" Serena thought confused.

Soon her alarm rang. 12:00. Hastily she knelt down and pray. "I hope I'm not denouncing my Christian Religion for this." Serena's last thoughts were as she began to speak. 

"Goddess of love, bring me to a soul, whose heart beats same as mine. Who'll treasure me in eternity, a soul bounded with mine for all time." Serena murmured thrice her voice speaking in volume as she repeated it. 

There was silence and nothing happened.

"It didn't work." Serena thought disappointed.

Suddenly a splitting headache entered though her skull. "What's happening?" Serena thought nervous as the world started spinning and spinning and turned black as she slipped into unconsciousness.

***

Serena groaned. "What the hell happened to me?" She thought her hand holding the side of her head in pain. Gently she opened her eyes, and then groaned as harsh sunlight seeped through her vision. Standing on wobbly feet, she straightened herself with the help of something hard and sandy beneath her fingers. 

She felt warm earth beneath her feet, her vision was till a bit hazy and as she was starting to refocus, she blinked at the unfamiliar surroundings. 

"What the-" Serena whispered in awe at the sight before her. Huge willowy trees swaying by the gentle winds, it formed some sort of path in front of her and with sunrise shining through, it casts upon an enchanting scene.

"Wow." Serena sighed, and then she felt something tickling her hand that was leaning for support. Then she screamed. "Aaaaaghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!"  

A/n: Ooops I made an error. Instead of having finding her soul mate she is actually meant to find her twin flame. From this article I read in the Internet having a soul mate and a twin flame are different things. You can have many soul mates while you can have only one twin flame. Having a twin flame is about two people in two separate bodies that share the same Soul. Twin Flames meet each other in their first incarnation so that they remember the soul frequency of the other being. So having a twin flame is kind of the romantic partner, but I kind of like hearing soul mate better, so I'll keep saying it that.

Jude Deveraux's A Knight In Shining Armor inspired this story, of time travel and etc. I only know how this is turning out until the 2nd chapter only. So Review and give feedbacks and comments and this is going to be A Serena/Heero fic. I don't care of there are too many of them. You can vote whom Mina is going to be paired up with though.


	2. Fate Spins It's Web

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.

A/n: Thank you to the reviewers. 

Chapter II        Fate Spins Its Web

Last time: "Aaaaaaagggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed.

Ants or something resembling like it trickled all over her hand. She then noticed the ant-like creatures also swarming at her bare feet. Screaming again, she ran trying to find a faucet or anything to get the itchy insects off her body.

Trying to swipe it away with her left hand, the ants transferred to her other hand; the ones in her feet kept crawling upward up to her legs till they were all over her. Finally she saw a river or lake in the distance, with no other rationalize thought left, she broke into a sprint and ran as fast as she can diving into the icy cold waters with a splash.

***

Across the distance, Heero, heir to the throne of Lemuria tensed. He was out scouting their borders for any signs of upcoming attack from their numerous enemies when he heard a noise in the south of the forest. 

"What was that sound?" Heero wondered as he shifted the reins of his horse, his curiosity and alarm at full heights he galloped quickly towards the unknown noise.  

His footings light, he had withdrawn his sword ready to do battle if necessary. When he heard a feminine-like sigh coming from the Holy Lake of Selene that was just up ahead. He then heard a snort, mutterings and furious scratching, as he was getting nearer. 

"Everyone knows this place is Holy! No one is supposed to be here unless for special ceremonies!" Heero scowled as he prepared to move in and give that person severe punishment for disobeying the rules of the land. "Unless it's the enemy then I'll just kill the rascal who dares disturb the Lake of Selene."

Separating the branches and leaves that were blocking him, he squinted at the unnatural spectacle before him. 

"Goddess Selene!" Heero thought instantly as he saw a young woman resembling the said to be goddess. She had long golden blonde tresses, shining against the sunlight, slim waist, long slender neck and had on a white simple dress. Her back was to him and soon Heero realized what she was doing. 

"Trespasser, what do you think you are doing?" Heero barked making the woman jump slightly in surprise and turn towards him.

***

Serena sighed as the lake's cool water finally removed the annoying insects from her body. After a while, she sat on the ground her feet still touching the water, and rubbed her arms and legs that the ants already had bitten.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow…." Serena thought as she scratched feverishly the itch away. "I HATE THOSE ANTS!!! What kind of breed were they?! They were so big and they bit so painfully." Serena thought wincing as she squished one of the remaining ants with her thumb on the ground. 

"Oooooohhhhh." She sighed as she dipped her leg unto the water again. When the pain subsided, she finally got a good look at her surroundings. 

"Where in the world am I?" Serena thought as she heard the birds' tweet, and other unfamiliar animal sound on the lush trees behind her. She became consciously aware of the cold weather, seeping through the thin cloth of her nightgown, even though the sun was radiantly shining. 

"I am definitely not in my backyard." She thought as her eyes roamed the scenery all around her. She placed a hand on her neck in worry and touched the necklace that she still had on. Unclasping it and looking at it directly, "Did my spell go wrong then?" Serena asked herself. "Maybe I'm just dreaming?" 

Serena then heard a voice behind her. She turned towards him standing up and squinted painfully, shielding her eyesight with her hand as the sun's ray reflected against the man's armor. 

***

Heero mentally lost himself as she turned around. Bright, expressive cerulean blue eyes, that make you think of perfect summer mornings, finely sculpted cheekbones, irresistible red lips, and a cute heart-shaped face. His eyes wandered down her perfect body, they widened slightly at the dress she was wearing. It was wet and was hugging her figure perfectly. Starting from her feet, he noticed several red marks, and up to her perfect calves onto her slim waist that he was admiring earlier and unto her chest that were heaving slightly.

Heero's eyes darkened with lust as he took in a perfect round breast that her wet nightgown had clung on to like second skin, making her hardened nipple become see-through. 

Serena swallowed at the sight of a man in armor. Advancing a step towards her, Serena panicked and took a step back, he took another and she backed away till she stepped on a rock and lost her balance, falling scandalously on the waters.

That broke the spell; Heero frowned at himself at getting affected by a harlot's charms so easily.

"Don't make me repeat myself again. What are you doing here?" Heero growled, his voice booming when it reached her.

Serena's jaw was slightly hanging and wasn't able to answer.  "Is this some sort of costume get-up?" Serena thought as she was still frozen on the spot.

Heero got annoyed and threatened her with his sword.

Looking up to him, Serena squeaked and struggled to get up, his sword trailing her every movement. 

Serena kept looking at the ground. Heero was once again distracted by her certain 'features'. Frustrated,  he removed his helmet and advanced upon her again. "Answer me woman! Or I will have you killed for trespassing this holy place and this territory!" Heero barked. 

"Um…I don't know." Serena answered flustered staring at his blazing Prussian blue eyes, which sent unknown shivers down her spine. "Lordy, lord, he's beautiful! Is he my soul mate?"

"Are you a spy then? Do you know what they do to enemy spies here in this country, particularly this village?" hero spoke harshly.

"I am NOT a spy!" Serena protested stepping closer. She held out her hands in exaggeration, "Do I look like a spy to you?" She demanded.

Heero had on a dark smile. "No you don't look like a spy." Heero agreed.

Serena smiled in satisfaction.

"You look more like a courtesan to me." Heero remarked taking another appreciative look at her body.

Serena reddened in anger. "I am not a whore!" She growled, her fist clenched ready to smack him.

"Then what are you doing here? Didn't you know that this is the Holy Lake of the Goddess Selene? Only the chaste may bathe here." Heero asked skeptical.

 Serena reddened even more but kept her temper, instead she fell silent. 

"Well?" Heero prompted impatiently.

"I'm…lost…" Serena whispered softly. She shivered as the trees were rustled by the wind.

Heero's eyes softened but his voice was still as hard. "You mustn't get lost anywhere, especially in theses times. There's a cold war happening right now, people are getting killed even with no particular reason, they spare no one, not even women or children." Heero cautioned coldly as he turned around back to his horse.

Serena then noticed that he was leaving her. "Wait…I'm lost! Aren't you going to help me?" Serena asked in a desperate voice.

"You're not my problem as long as you're harmless. Go look for your home on your own. You have detained me enough already." Heero spoke coldly throwing her something. He watched her catch it. He gave her one last before leaving her alone. 

Serena huffed. "I thought Knights are supposed to save damsels in distress!" She examined what he had thrown her. It was a cape with some kind of symbol. She paid no attention to it and quickly enveloped the cloak around her to protect her from the cold. "Thank you for this at least." She thought.

Serena sighed as she started looking for a sign or something. "How am I going to find my soul mate in this foreign new place?" Serena thought hopelessly as she started walking. She founf a dirt path and started walking forward or was it backwards who cares? 

After about an hour of walking, Serena panted as a crossroad faced her. "Uh I need some help here." Serena thought as she faced a dilemma. "Man' I'm so hungry and thirsty!" She spoke panting, and holding on to her knees. Her vision darkened as she was seeing white and blue spots and a splitting headache seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"On no, not again!" Serena thought before she passed out.

A/n: I am going to make this a Relena-friendly story. Can you vote who you want her to be with? If it is Quatre/Trowa/Duo except for Wufei and Heero.


	3. Women Have It Bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing.

A/n: I want to personally thank the reviewers.

Fireangel

AMYANGEL

Devilishfirefly

Moon Dreamer

Obsessed

Sylvanisty

The Desert Fox

Key

Lost soul

Kimeno-pebols

Chapter III       Women Have It Bad In The Olden Times

Relena Craft was on her way to her betrothed's castle. She was riding the carriage along with her third cousin, Quatre Winner. Her betrothed's personal commanders sent to ensure her safety, Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, and Duo Maxwell, Relena's personal bodyguard.  

She was sitting calmly but her mind a turbulent of thoughts as she thought about her upcoming marriage. 

"As such is the fate of respectable women of society." She thought bitterly. She wanted to do something more with her life, rather than stay at home, sit and do the tapestry by day and bore children, if they were boys they would be trained for battle and used as pawns to conquer kingdom after kingdoms causing destruction, if she would bear daughters, they would share the same fate as she had and be married off to bear more children and lead an unhappy, unsatisfying life.

Relena was tensed. "What kind of man was her would-be husband like?" She thought with anxiety. 

Her hands were resting on her lap; she was unconsciously clenching the together.

She felt a hand take hold of her own, squeezing it slightly. Relena looked up grateful and found herself looking at Quatre's kind blue eyes full of warmth. "It's okay, Heero is a good and honorable man." Quatre reassured her. She smiled back to him weakly but made no gesture to share her worries. 

"We've been riding for hours. How long still?" Relena asked softly. 

"A couple of hours." Quatre answered. 

Relena nodded and closed her eyes for a few seconds. "Okay, you're a big girl now. Prince Heero wont hurt you. This marriage is necessary and he is the best choice for my husband." Relena mentally recited to herself what her mother has endlessly told her. 

Suddenly the carriage stopped. "Is there something wrong?" Second in command, Trowa Barton called out to the driver and his fellow comrade.

Relena instantly made the sign of the cross. "Is there something wrong?" Relena asked worried of brigands. 

"There's something lying on the ground." Duo Maxwell called back. 

"I'll go check it out." Wufei Chang spoke curtly, cursing the delay this sudden interruption has made. 

"I'll come with you." Quatre spoke standing up. "Please stay here, Lady Relena." Quatre said fearing for her safety. "Trowa, watch over her."

***

Relena was sitting stiffly, looking to her watcher's eyes, which gave away nothing.

"What's taking them so long?" Relena finally asked, her voice neutral.

Trowa gave a slight frown. "Stay here." He ordered and went down from the carriage too. 

"Sigh. And here I am doing absolutely nothing." Relena thought sourly. "I don't care what they say. I want to know what happened too!" She thought decisively. Picking up her skirts gingerly, she placed a foot down on the ground and went down carefully. 

***

"What's wrong?" Relena asked concerned as she saw them huddled over something.

"Your ladyship!" Duo bowed. 

"Get back to the carriage! Heero wouldn't want his bride to be injured. You might trip or something" Wufei spoke frowning. "A fault of a woman that we are detained. Weak woman falling unconscious." Wufei muttered under his breath, 

"What has happened here?" Relena asked ignoring them. Then she gasped. "What are you doing standing there? Get her to the carriage!" Relena scolded bending down to the lifeless girl.

"But she could be an enemy." Wufei protested. 

Relena silenced her with a look. "We women are weak are we not? What harm can she do as that I'm sure, you are all going to watch her like a hawk?" Relena asked coolly motioning for Duo to help her.

***

Serena woke up and found herself staring up to kind, light blue eyes. "Whoa…is the ground moving or what?" She thought puzzled. 

"Are you alright lady?" The blonde man asked startling her.

"Huh?" Serena looked at them and then around her. She realized that she was inside a carriage, which was quite big actually. The carriage then stopped and the blonde man handed her some water. Behind the man was a pretty girl, watching her intently with worry. Beside her was a Chinese man, also watching her fixedly that he never as much as blinked with his right hand holding his weapon ready.

"Where am I?" Serena asked softly.

"Is she alright Quatre?" Relena asked with worry, peering at the curious-looking woman in front of her. They looked to be of the same age. 

"Are you alright?" Relena asked directing her question to Serena.

"I am, thank you. But I am a bit hungry." She spoke honestly. Without another word said, Quatre handed her some loaf. 

They started moving again, after eating…where Relena kept her gaze on her.

"May I know your name?" Relena inquired at the girl.

"Please call me, Serena. And may I know yours and your companions as well?" Serena asked.

"I am Lady Relena from the southern kingdom of Feria. This is Quatre and Wufei. There are two other people outside, but I will introduce you to them later. Tell me what were you doing unconscious on the middle of the road?" Relena asked quizzically.

"Um, before I answer that. Can you please tell me where I am first and what year is this?" Serena asked almost sheepishly.

Relena gave her a peculiar look but answered anyway. "You are hours away from the Capital of Lemuria and its famous castle. This is year 11 A.D. of King Odin's reign." 

"Lemuria is somewhere in Europe right?" Serena asked hopingly. 

"You ask funny questions." Relena spoke with a shake of her head. "Now, tell me what were you doing unconscious?" 

"Uh, I was attacked! Yeah that was it!" Serena decided a plan forming in her mind.

"Oh you poor thing!" Relena exclaimed. "Is your mistress safe?" Relena asked. 

"My mistress?" Serena's brow furrowed. "She's now safe but sadly they left me behind…they must've thought I got killed or something."  Serena explained trying to put on a sad expression.

Wufei and Quatre cast suspicious glances at her but Relena was all tears. "I have a great idea…it seems as though your mistress has forgotten about you so why don't you work as my handmaiden instead? You see, my betroth has asked me to live with him and our kingdoms aren't exactly in walking distance. I didn't bring my original handmaidens for they have their own families and it would be unfair for   them. So what do you say?" Relena asked with a smile.

"That would be great!" Serena nodded enthusiastically. "At least I wont get hungry or freeze while I'm here." Serena thought.

 "By the way Ms. Serena…this cape, it has the mark of Lemuria on it. How did you come across it?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, someone passed me by and gave me that." Serena spoke offhandedly not wanting to explain further. 

***

"It was a long ride and they were to rest since nightfall descended upon them. 

"You mean to say that you never met your betrothed?" Serena asked shock in her voice.

"It's not so rare is it? I know that others have it worse." Relena spoke slowly. 

"In my place everyone has freedom on whim they should marry and their lives." Serena protested angrily.

"Where is this place of yours? I would love to go there some time." Relena spoke with longing.

Serena's eyes were sympathetic at her new friend. "It's a very far place Lady Relena very far."  Serena spoke softly. 

The next day up and early morning they were already moving. 

"We'll be arriving soon right Quatre?" Relena asked, the butterflies in her stomach present.

"Yes. Please be ready to meet Heero. He does create quite an impact if your not use to him." Quatre spoke in forewarning. Relena paled and Quatre regretted his words.

Serena grasped her friend's hand. "He wont do anything to hurt you right?" Serena asked.

"Prince Heero is a very honorable man." Relena spoke her voice toneless.

"See…he won't cause you any harm." Serena spoke assuring. "I hope." She thought. 

***

Trumpets blared, announcing the arrival of Lady Relena Craft. Serena tailed behind her and was thankful that nobody paid her any attention. That is of course the Prince himself who was none other than that jerk that she had first met.

***

Heero graciously kissed Relena's hand. Relena slightly blushed, her fears lessening. He was such a handsome young man! In the sidelines someone watched with unknown jealousy. Heero's gaze wandered over to Relena's familiar looking handmaiden. 

"If it isn't the trespasser and the courtesan." Heero spoke with a cold smile.

"And who would've guessed that the cruel, cold hearted man that would leave a poor women in the middle of the forest was actually the Prince of such a prospering kingdom." Serena half-mocked as she curtsied.

Relena gaped at her. Heero's commanders were staring in disbelief while Heero was amused. 

"Please pardon her your highness, she came from far away and is not used by royalty." Relena spoke stepping in front of Serena in pardon. 

"Very well, since she is your handmaiden Lady Relena. I will forgive her just this once, but next time warn her to curb her tongue or I might do something I would both regret." Heero fairly warned. 

Relena nodded thankfully. Serena snorted and Heero shot her a sharp glance. Serena cast her head down meekly pretending to be cowering. Hero looked pleased till he heard a snicker. Relena looked alarmed and tried to ask for forgiveness once more when Heero held out a hand.

"No need, I don't expect any lesser manners from hired help." He spoke with nonchalance.

Serena was seething but got a hold of her temper. "That snob." She thought disgustedly.

"Watch your place woman." Wufei spoke beneath his breath when he passed by her following his Prince out.

***

They were given the afternoon to rest, and while Relena a lady was stuck up in her chambers, Serena the handmaiden was free without inhibitions to roam her surroundings.

Serena sat by a grassy green meadow, outside the courtyards an apple in hand. As she but into it, she stared at the glorious blue sky above her. "Not a cloud in sight." Serena murmured as she sighed. Lying against the ground, Serena raised her arms and inspected her hands, "Something about this place…makes me feel so free and inhibited. Something I haven't felt for such a long time." Serena thought in wonder as the sunlight bathe her skin.  

Suddenly a shadow loomed over her of lithe form. Serena was snapped out of her reverie.

"Maria! You startled me!" Serena exclaimed sitting in an upright position. "Is your mother not mad anymore?" Serena asked.

Maria shook her head. "C'mon let's play! I have something wonderful to show you!" Maria spoke excitedly tugging at her hand. 

They have become friends in such a short period of time that Serena felt attached to the girl. She always had charisma with kids. 

"Really?! Let's go see!" Serena responded with much enthusiasm. 

Somewhere above the castle's towers he watched. He watched the way the sunlight reflected in her hair and he remembered her cerulean blue eyes that sparkled and flashed like the most precious gems. Expressing all the emotions she felt. He smiled slightly as she laughed and felt that he could hear her laughter too even from up high, lively and gratifying.

"I envy those who are so free, while I am not…" He thought as he stepped away from the window and resumed his duties and responsibilities.  

A/n: Results for the pairing:

Relena/Duo: 1

Relena/Trowa: 2

Relena/Quatre: 3

Please review for the next chapter!


	4. Kind Knight

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Sailor moon. 

A/n: Thank You to the reviewers.

Kimeno-pebols

Sele

Moon dreamer

Key

Lost soul

The Desert fox

Jupiter Angel

AMYANGEL

Fire angel

Fairytale 

Chapter 4         Kind Knight

Serena groaned as she woke up to a new day in this strange place. She picked up gingerly the clothing that she was supposed to wear. It was a simple gown that she used to see in her history lessons. Her room was quite small, and she was lucky enough to have it all to herself since she was the visiting lady's maiden. There was a jagged mirror at the wall, looking at her reflection Serena winced. It was too provocative…for her taste. The clothing clung on to her, and since bras were not yet invented, the bodice of the gown hugged her breasts and lean stomach tightly.

"I look like a whore." Serena thought with distaste. No sooner did she leave the maid's quarters, she was led into the kitchen to help in the cooking. 

"Uh oh…" Serena thought as she stepped in, staring at the busy people with their weird machines, so unlike that of the ovens and cookware she was barely accustomed to back at home. Hey, what can she say? She live on take-outs! So she was left standing there dumbly as no one spared her a glance. 

"MOVE!" someone shouted behind her making her jump.

"I'm sorry…" Serena spoke startled.

The big woman just glared at her and moved on. Someone took pity on her. "Hey…" Someone tapped her from behind. A young woman about her age smile shyly at her, "I'm Lita." She introduced.

"Serena." Serena smiled.

"Why don't you go with me in picking out the herbs and to the market?" Lita asked with kindness.

"Yes." Serena answered grateful. 

"Where did you and your mistress come from Serena?" Lita asked curiously as they walked towards the village toward the marketplace.

"Well…I came from a very far away place. Relena has been kind enough to give me employment since my previous ah…employer left me stranded when brigand attacked us." Serena explained carefully. "Relena said she came from the southern kingdom of Feria, wherever that is." Serena mumbled beneath her breath. 

Lita looked at her weirdly. "Aren't you supposed to refer to Lady Relena as your ladyship or something with respect?" Lita asked slowly. "You could get trouble here if you talk like that." Lita spoke worriedly.

Serena looked embarrassed. "Uh, its just that there's no need for any formalities in my birthplace." She hesitantly explained. Lita nodded after a thought. 

At the market… "Be careful okay? If you get lost you know your way to the palace right?" Lita asked as she stared at the crowded scene before her.

Before Serena could answer, she was bustled away by a group of people and she and Lita were separated. 

Couple of hours later, Serena sat beside the dirt street, her feet aching from having to walk around and trying to find Lita. Something caught her eye. A big man selling fruits was about to beat a little boy. 

"NO!" Serena screamed in her head as she hastily stood up to intercept the beating. 

"What the-" The man roared as he was about to beat the little thief. 

"Please sir, why would you want to hurt a poor child?" Serena pleaded.

The man glared at her. "Are you this child's mother?" The vendor asked with a scowl. 

Serena looked at the poor buy, her heart overcome with pity. "Yes, he is." She whispered her voice strong. The man looked skeptical. "Funny, you don't look alike." He spoke disbelievingly.

"An aunt then." Serena replied. 

"Whatever. Now hey-!" The man exclaimed as the young boy ran away. 

"Now see what you've done! That young runt has stolen a piece pf apple!" The vendor spoke furiously. 

"I'm terribly sorry, that young lad must've been very hungry." Serena explained. 

"Listen, missy. We are all hungry here, and we need a coin to fill that hunger, if you don't have one them you are bound to starve to death." The vendor declared. "I thought you were his aunt or mother…and not you are in debt to me. Pay me that coin or pay me in another way instead." He added his eyes casting leery below her bodice. 

Serena swallowed. "Uh…some other time?" She suggested hopefully trying to get away. 

"Uh uh…I don't think so." The man grinned as he grabbed her arm painfully. "There's a private spot…" The man started suggestively when a pouch of coins was thrown on the vendor's table with a clang.

"Haven't' anyone told you that harassing young women is not tolerated? You could be thrown in jail for such a crime." A familiar voice spoke making Serena breathe in relief. 

"Lord Quatre!" Serena exclaimed gratefully.  

"Release her now, if you will." Quatre demanded.

"Uh, yes lord of course." The man bowed weakly. 

***

Serena rode back to the palace, riding with Quatre on his horse. She was slightly blushing when she got down from the horse. Quatre held her by the waist and placed her gently on the ground. 

"Now promise me not to go wandering off like that again okay?" Quatre made her promise his voice slightly scolding as Serena's head was bent not meeting his gaze as she murmured out a yes. Quatre lightly touched her face and wiped a smear, "Why don't you refresh yourself? Relena has been worried of you." Quatre spoke this time kindly as he stared at her sapphire blue eyes with admiration as he remembered her standing up to the man for the boy. 

True enough, Relena appeared around the bend, clinging on Heero's arm in adoration, Trowa and Duo were tailing them though. When she saw Serena, she broke free on Heero's arm and ran towards her.

Meanwhile, Heero had seen the tender moment pass through between his friend and the wench that captured his attention and demanded such sizzling attraction between their bodies. Quatre backed away giving Relena space to fuss over Serena. Heero approached them placing a hand on Relena's arm and Quatre's expression saddened though it went by unnoticed. 

"Where have you been? You look like a mess!" Relena exclaimed taking in Serena's haggard appearance with worry. 

"Sorry for worrying you, Lady Relena." Serena bowed remembering Lita's reminder to show respect.

"Why don't you take a day-off since I won't be needing your assistance anymore?" Relena offered kindly.

"Thank you." Serena bowed again with relief. Her head was kept bowed down, not meeting the Prince's eyes. When they have gone Serena resumed her way, eager to take a bath and wipe away the market smell off her bare skin. 


	5. Night Festival

Disclaimer: I don't' own the characters.

A/n: It's been MONTHS, since I last updated so I don't know if anybody still remembered this fic, 

Title: Fairytale 

Chapter: 5 – Night Festival

            _"I'm in an enchanted city, with an amazing history what am I doing trapped here in this gloomy castle? I'm not a princess waiting for her Prince to rescue her!"_

Split Personalities of Serena Tuskino

_S1: Well girl…you don't want to get KILLED! Since you absolutely have no knowledge or whatsoever in this strange place!_

_S2: Yea… not to mention LOST!_

_S3: Oh Puh-leaze! Where's your sense of adventure?_

_S4: We're here to find our soulmate, we can't do it locked in here. Live a little! _

It was decided, before her nerves deserted her, that she was going to take a little risk. 

The moon was full and yet the night was darker than Serena had ever remembered it before. There were no streetlights, no lights from houses, cars, and buildings. Just lamps and candles lit at the window of village homes. 

Serena crept away from the castle dressed in the casual garbs of the time and a dark brown hooded cloak. Her heart thudded too loudly in her mind, as she sneaked off the castle walls and went into the dark forest. 

***

She was lost.

"Damn." Serena sat on a large rock her head on her hands. "Where do I go now?" She looked at the endless trees that looked all the same; all towering ominous looking that seemed to gobble her up. 

Faintly, she heard noises. Laughter, music, clapping…it came over there. A soft light flickered in the trees. Full of hope, Serena stood up and moved towards it. Just a short distance away from where she had sat was a clearing. Wagons, a campfire, dancing, drinking, it was the festival!

"Señora – diosa usar mascara." A little girl, with long dark hair, huge brown eyes, silver hoops on her ear, a gypsy on the making, handed her a beautifully made mask.  

"Thank you." Serena smiled as she put it on. She approached the campfire slowly, smiling at the friendly people bowing to her. _"Everyone's so nice." _Serena thought as someone grabbed her hand and pulled her into a dance. She twirled around and around. Laughing as though she belonged. She drank without thinking from a cup someone handed her. The wine instantly went to her head. It seems that it was stronger more potent than what she was used to. Yet, it was like elixir, so addicting. She took another cup someone handed her and drank and drank and went on dancing. 

The night at some point ended but Serena never returned to the castle.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter. It's been a long time since I updated, so just getting the flow back to my head. I'll revise the chapters when I do finish this story. 


End file.
